A conventional computerized embroidery machine is provided with an editing program for a user to arrange embroidery objects using images, so that the computerized embroidery machine can automatically embroider the embroidery objects onto a base fabric piece that is framed in an embroidery frame. As an example, FIG. 1 exemplifies an editing program 1 that supports an embroidery frame defining an embroidery area of 50 mm×70 mm or 140 mm×180 mm. Further referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, when the user uses an embroidery frame 21 defining an embroidery area 211 of 140 mm×180 mm, the editing program 1 may provide a graphical editing interface 11 with a width-to-length ratio of 7:9 (140:180) that corresponds to the embroidery area 211 defined by the embroidery frame 21. The user may operate the editing program 1 to place an image of the desired embroidery object 3 at a desired location in the graphical editing interface 11, which corresponds to a desired location with respect to the embroidery frame 21, so that the computerized embroidery machine may automatically embroider the desired embroidery object 3 at the desired location of the base fabric piece 22 in the embroidery frame 21 according to the arrangement in the graphical editing interface 11, as shown in FIG. 4.
However, such method is only suitable when the base fabric piece has no background pattern or the user does not care about the positioning of the embroidery object relative to the patterns of the base fabric piece.